


Missing Daddy

by RaylouiseB



Series: Baby Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby Cas - Freeform, Daddy Dean, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Sam, little cas, little castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: Baby Cas is missing his Daddy





	Missing Daddy

“Cas...Cassie were are you” 

Hearing giggling from the wardrobe Sam grinned to himself, “Oh no I’ve lost my baby boy” he said acting dramatic. “Where oh where could my handsome little man be” 

Hearing the giggling getting louder Sam stood in front of the doors. “I wonder if he’s in here” Opening the doors wide, Sam finds a pair of big blue eyes looking up at him. In the bottom of the wardrobe with his knees up to his chest Castiel sat with his hands over his mouth trying to stop himself from giggling. 

“Papa...” Castiel mumbled behind his hand. 

“There you are baby boy, Papa thought he lost you” Sam said bending down to his boy’s level. 

“Hiding Papa” Castiel said crawling out to sit in front of his Papa.

“I can see that Honey, but why are you hiding” Sam asked, Castiel looked up at him with a pout on his face. Sam bit the inside of his lip trying not to smile at his “serious” looking little boy. 

“Hiding coz...coz you want me to go to bed...but I am a big boy and...and I don’t need to go to bed I’m to old for bedtime and..and I wanna stay up to see Daddy,” Castiel folded his arms across his chest to make sure Papa knew he meant business all the adults did that, specially Daddy, he mostly did it when Castiel did something naughty or was annoyed with something. 

Sam was really struggling to keep himself in order, his little boy was so cute sometimes. 

“Silly boy, its bath time, not bed time and plus you can’t stay up for Daddy, his not back till the morning,” Sam smiled picking his boy up, holding Cas up high Sam blows a load raspberry into Cas’s exposed belly. 

Squealing Castiel wiggled franticly trying to get away from his Papa. “Papa stop it tickles”

“Dose it now baby boy, what about this” moving his hand under Cas’s knees, Sam cradled his baby  
and tickled along his leg while blowing into Cas’s belly again. 

Laughing hysterically Castiel squirmed in his Papa’s arms, he loved it when his Daddies tickled him, it made him feel more little. Plus it helped that he had awesome parent as well.

“Okay little man, let get you in that bath” Sam said kissing his giggly boy on his tummy. 

Walking into the bathroom Sam lowered Cas down onto the floor. Shivering at the feeling of the cold tiles, Castiel smiles up at his Papa when he sees him add bubbles and his bath toys into the water. He loved it when he could have his toys in the bath, especially his fishes and boats. 

Turning back to his boy Sam removed Cas’s t-shirt and diaper before picking him up and placing him into the warm water.  
Castiel let out a relaxing sigh, the water felt amazing, picking up some bubbles he giggled as he brings them up to his face.  
Sam smiled watching his baby, Cas could be so cute when he wanted be. “Hello Santa Clause have you got a present for me.” 

Put his lips together, Castiel looked up at his Papa. “Kisses Papa” he mumbled letting bubbles go into his mouth.  
Chucking to himself Sam leaned in getting a face full of bubble. “My cutie your kisses are the best present ever” 

Giggling Cas’s picked up one of his boats, “Papa, come in and play please,” he asked holding the toy up to the tall man. 

“Oh, I’d love to baby, but Papa is so big there won’t be any room for your toys if I got into the tube,” as soon as he said it, Sam watched as Cas smile disappear, “Aww Cassie please not the puppy face,” Sam playfully groaned covering his eyes with his hands, Castiel had the cuties pout, all big blues and his bottom lip out. It was cute but powerful.  
Both Dean and himself struggled not to cave in at seeing their baby look so sad. They only hoped Cas didn’t realise he had these secret power over them, otherwise they would forever screwed.  
Sighing to himself Sam quickly removed his sock and rolled up his jeans.  
“Ahh alright, I’ll put my feet in.” 

Smiling wide Castiel squealed happily handing his Papa the blue boat. “Papa you can have Daddy’s boat...this..its his favourite one.”  
“Thank you baby,” taking the toy, Sam rolled his eyes at how quickly like any other child Castiel changed back to his happy self. 

After playing for half an hour, Sam moved himself to sit behind his baby to start to get him all cleaned up. Giving Cas a good scrub while the boy still played with his toys, Sam decided it was time to get out and ready for bed. 

Holding a large towel Sam lifted his baby into his arms. Rubbing Cas’s skin they walked into the nursery.  
“Lets get you all snug and warm in your jammies, then if you’re a good boy getting ready, we’ll watch movie in bed.” Sam said laying Cas down on the changing table.  
Walking over to the draws Sam pulled out one of Cas’s soft blue sleepers and a diaper.  
“Sleep with Papa?” Castiel asked looking up with puppy eyes.  
“Of course you can Honey, Papa would love the company.” 

Castiel shivered as he watched as his Papa moved around the room, he couldn’t wait to get under the covers to get warm and cosy with his Papa.  
Even though he loved spending time with his Papa, he couldn't wait for Daddy to coming home, he had really missed him today. 

Dean had left that morning after getting a phone call from Charlie, who need help with something Cas didn’t know what about.  
Castiel wasn’t to happy about his Daddy leaving, he knew they didn’t hunt any more, but after everything they had been through, Cas still couldn’t stop worrying every time his Daddies went out.  
Bring his thumb up to his mouth Cas started to suck, he just hoped that Daddy was okay. 

Turning back to his boy Sam noticed Castiel was sucking his thumb, picking up a bee themed pacifier, he knew his boy was thinking about something, Cas always sucked his thumb when he was thinking.  
“What are you thinking about baby” he asked pulling Cas’s thumb out of his mouth and replacing it with the pacifier. 

Looking up to his Papa, Cas sucked slowly on his paci, “Miss, Daddy.” he said shyly. 

Smiling down at his boy, Sam lifted his boys legs up to place the diaper under him, “I know baby, I miss him too. Daddy will be back in the morning, I bet he’s missing his best bud.” pulling the tabs of the diaper, Sam rubbed his large hand over Cas’s soft belly. 

He knew Dean was out on a possible case with Charlie. When she called for help Sam knew Dean wouldn’t say no if it meant she would end up in trouble, Charlie was family and they looked out for each other. He just hoped it was a false alarm and Dean came home soon. They didn’t tell Cas why Dean was going because they knew it would upset him and make him worry about his Daddy and may make him come out of his headspace and they didn’t want that to happen. 

“Papa?”  
Feeling something poke at his stomach, Sam came out of his thought to see a toe prodding him.  
“Sorry baby, lets finish getting you dressed and go get a bottle.”  
“Call Daddy?” Cas asked giving his best puppy eyes.  
“I’ll try Honey, but don’t be upset if he can’t answer.”  
Nodding Castiel held his arms up to be picked up. 

After getting his baby a bottle, Sam lay Castiel down in his bed before grabbing his phone.  
Clicking on Deans name he sat down next to his boy as it rang.

“Hey,”  
Hearing Deans gruff voice Sam smiled down to Cas, he was so glad he answered.  
“Dean, hey, how’s it going with Charlie?”  
“It’s fine, it was a fault alarm, turned out to be some son of a bitch pulling a prank,” Dean said sounding rather annoyed.  
“Well that is good I guess, I’m just checking in with you coz I have a little boy here that’s missing you.”  
“Daddy?” Castiel squealed making grabby hands for the phone.  
“Dean I’m going to put you on speaker,” pressing a button Sam passed his baby the phone. “Say hi baby.”  
“Daddy?” Cas yelled at the phone, making Sam wince he knew that would have hurt Dean’s ear too.  
“Hey Bud, you okay?”  
“Miss you,” Cas said pouting at the phone thinking Dean could see him.  
“Aww baby, I miss you too, I’ll be home in the morning.”  
“No now!” Cas screamed making Sam jump next to him.  
“Cassie!” Sam looked down at his boy giving him a warning look, Cas might be missing Dean but he wasn’t going to let him yell at them.  
“Papa?”  
“Don’t yell Honey, it’s not nice.”  
“Sorry Dada,” Cas said towards the phone, he didn’t mean to yell he just wanted his Daddy to come home.  
“It’s okay Buddy, are you all ready for bed,” Dean asked.  
“Yea, in Papa’s bed, going to cuddle.”  
Smiling up at his Papa, he leaned into Sam’s chest to get comfy, he really did love cuddling with his Daddies.  
“Well give Papa extra cuddles for me and I’ll see you in the morning, Night Baby.”  
“Nigh, nigh Daddy lov uw.”Castiel said handing Sam the phone.  
“Love you to Cassie.” Dean added before hanging up. 

Placing his phone on the night stand, Sam moved himself under the covers. Once, his was comfortable he moved Cas to snuggle up.  
“Fell better now you’ve talked to Daddy now?”  
“Yeah..Thank you Papa, lov uw.” Castiel said rubbing his face into Sam’s soft t-shirt.  
“I love you too Honeybee, always will.” kissing Cas’s hair, Sam closed his eyes breathing in the scent of baby shampoo.  
Sighing contently, he held his baby enjoying the peacefulness. He knew he was going to have a very excited little boy in the morning when his Daddy comes home. But that was something he had to deal with tomorrow, for now he was going to take joy in the spending one on one time with his baby.


End file.
